The present invention relates generally to messaging systems and, more specifically, to messaging systems that efficiently store and manage incoming and outgoing messages in a personalized messaging environment.
In the past, answering machines and answering services have enabled callers and recipients to communicate by leaving each other messages. Some systems are even capable of identifying specific callers using calling line identification information, commonly known as “caller ID.” Once a calling party is identified through the calling line identification information, a pre-selected outgoing message may be played for the calling party.
A persistent problem has been the inability of calling systems to associate incoming and outgoing messages with one another as part of a unified message. For example, outgoing messages are often stock messages prepared for a number of callers. The stock messages may be played to incoming callers based upon the caller ID information, time of day, day of the week, etc. Such “canned” messaging does not permit both parties to exchange information and communicate effectively, especially if the calling party seeks to obtain information about a particular topic or pressing issue. Therefore, there is a need for enhanced messaging in order to overcome this and other problems associated with existing messaging systems.